


Welcome to High Spots High

by AlwaysEroticWrestling



Series: High Spots High [6]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series), Professional Wrestling
Genre: Gen, Other, Wrestling Stable: Bullet Club, Wrestling Tag Team: The Young Bucks, You didn't think I wouldn't did you?, light bullying, this is the start to some shit., this is very important.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysEroticWrestling/pseuds/AlwaysEroticWrestling
Summary: Kenny Omega has his sights set on a new kid to induct into the Bullet Club. But he's going to need a little help to make sure the induction process goes smoothly. That's where Matt and Nick come in.More Bullet Club shenanigans, but in High School.
Series: High Spots High [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536658
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Welcome to High Spots High

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, this is going to be an ongoing thing for me. The next work from me will likely be titled, 'Where Do You Think You're Going?' and will just be a montage of the Jacksons and co. terrorizing poor Flip. We love Flip Gordon in this house. We also love harmful ribs.
> 
> -Mod Captain Dick

“Flip’s not his real name, right?”

Matt shrugged. At this point there were so many new kids, new faces, and new names that he’d stopped trying to figure out who’s name was actually real and who’s was a nickname they were trying to get over with the rest of them. Most of the time it didn’t work anyway and they’d wind up with an even worse nickname that they absolutely didn’t pick out themselves. 

“I don’t think it is. That’s a horrible name.” 

“That’s pretty lame, giving himself a nickname. Especially one as dumb as that.” Kenny chuckled to himself from where he sat in the darker corner of the stage. This had recently become the slowly growing Bullet Club’s meeting place. Mostly it consisted of Kenny, Matt and Nick, that exchange student Marty with the accent, and Adam with the pretty hair. Kenny has bestowed the Hangman nickname to Adam, which they probably used too frequently, during their latest after-school championship. 

Because of Hangman, they’re not allowed to play hangman anymore. Everyone had come to the consensus that his interest in journalism and the advanced English classes made him way too skilled for that particular after-school bonding activity. For this same reason Scrabble was banned. And Scattergories. And most word-based games. At least they knew who to go to if they were having English trouble. And having an in with the yearbook club was actually really smart, even if Kenny hadn’t been thinking about that at first. 

The Bullet Club’s been steadily building. Kenny was actually pretty damn surprised that it picked up as much traction as it had. Their latest acquisition, Cody, captain of the lacrosse team, was Kenny’s pride and joy. And he was absent. Which was absolutely fine. He had obligations. Kenny was just glad to have someone to talk about Zelda with. This particular evening, it was just Kenny, Matt, and Nick. The terrible three, as far as he was concerned. Kenny liked it that way anyway. As much as he liked Marty (which was a lot), it was nice to just have the three of them after school, chatting. 

He shifted in his chair and finally set the Switch aside so he could focus on his two best friends. At this point, Kenny was pretty sure they weren’t twins, but they’d still not bothered to correct him or anyone else that had lingering questions. He suspected that it was so they could take classes together and honestly? He respected that. And it just made him more sure that he’d talked to the right people about forming this little ne’er-do-well club with them. And my, how they’ve grown. 

So far, they haven’t done anything too drastic. They’d vandalized a few lockers, and one time Kenny had stolen all of the toilet paper out of the men’s room and stashed it in his locker. He’d tried to sell it, but honestly, the janitor had gone back in and restocked before it could cause a huge issue. Currently, Kenny was working on getting a copy of the janitor’s keys so they could cause some real trouble. Harmless trouble, of course, but still. Trouble. 

He tapped his chin thoughtfully for a moment. What kind of hell, he mused to himself, would they be raising tonight? Kenny raised a nearly non-existent eyebrow. It disappeared into his mess of dark curls. The theater was quiet. It usually was. Just the three of them on the dark, polished wood, with the low lights at the back just glowing warmly. His fingers drummed on his shin, and he studied the two Jacksons. 

“Alright. Let’s get him.” Because it made the most sense. Kenny was looking to grow his ranks, just so that maybe he could have that really massive Mario Kart party he wanted to have and it’d actually be fun. And because Flip really was a horrible nickname and honestly, they could probably give him another one that was better. Matt and Nick both fixed Kenny with a confused expression before he actually to a moment to explain. “Well, I mean it won’t be easy of course. He’s new. Gave himself a shitty nickname. He’s lonely, guys. We can rough him up a little. Induct him into the Bullet Club. But we have to haze him, first. Make sure he has what it takes to be one of us. I think it’d be a missed opportunity to just leave him alone, though.” There was so much potential there. 

And Kenny wasn’t going to miss it. He’d have to ask Cody about it later, only because Flip Gordon seemed like a big dork and Cody probably wouldn’t like that. But it wouldn’t be any fun if there wasn’t a little conflict, he didn’t think. And anyway, he was the one in charge. Ultimately, it was Kenny’s call. Kenny leaned back in the shitty metal chair, a smug look on his face. “Let’s go get ourselves a little Flip. I’ll need you two to do most of the ribbing. Harmless, of course. But ribbing. Can’t have anyone thinking that being a part of Bullet Club is easy, you know.” 

Matt nodded. Nick looked extremely interested. Kenny knew this was in good hands. Really, it was sort of time to put Matt and Nick to the test anyway. And he knew they could do it. He liked those Jacksons. A comfortable silence fell across the near empty stage and Kenny finally stood up. “Alright. Who wants to come over and kick some ass on my N64?” His game collection was extensive. And he prided himself on having games that a lot of people stateside didn’t. Perks, he thinks, of mostly growing up in Japan. He has all the best games. 

\---------------

The start of the morning came with that obnoxiously loud bell dinging overhead. It came in scratchy through the speakers in the grimy halls, but everyone heard it. A collective sigh of disappointment rippled through the school. Even Flip Gordon participated in that great exhale. His shoulders slumped a little as he carefully spun the dial for his lock. Sometimes he wondered if they actually had a combination, or if they’d open for just anyone, because Flip was pretty sure that people had come in and stolen his stuff on multiple occasions. And he’d only been going here for a couple weeks. 

So focused was Flip Gordon on storing away his books as fast as he could, for fear of Principal Jericho emerging from his office to drag him around by his ear (so the rumor goes), that he completely missed the rest of the students parting like the Red Sea with Moses. And straight through the middle strutted the Jackson boys. There’d been talk about how they were part of some club now, with that weird theater kid with the dumb hair that he clearly did himself. Flip hadn’t met Kenny yet, but he felt like he had because rumors did indeed run amok. 

Nick and Matt Jackson walked with a swagger that could only really be described as walking with the confidence that believing that you’re on top of the world will give you. 

Flip angrily shoved his backpack into the sliver of a locker with a grunt. It wouldn’t fit, and he wasn’t quite sure why. It should fit. Flip was pretty sure that he could fit in there himself. 

If this were a game of Dungeons and Dragons, the Jackson brothers would get flanking bonuses for the way they linked their arms together and filled in on either side of Flip. The crowds in the hall thinned considerably as the second warning bell sounded in the overhead speakers. 

Flip became very suddenly aware that he was not alone. His fingers curled around his backpack handle a little and he offered an almost sheepish smile to the two boys on either side of him. One of them looked decidedly bored. Their arms were pressing against Flip’s shoulder; not hard but enough to let him know he wasn’t supposed to leave. 

“Hey, Flip.”

“Yeah. Hey.” 

That was probably the worst part. He didn’t know which one was which. They didn’t look the same or anything, they weren’t identical twins, as he’d been told many times. But he also hadn’t been formally introduced and for now they looked the same. Except one of them had a bandana on his head. And the other one had a bun. 

“Hey, guys….” Maybe Flip should have asked how they knew his name. Then again, small school, rumors. He knew who they were. It made a weird sort of sense that they’d know who he was. “Isn’t it time to get to class?” The arms came away and Flip had a fleeting moment of security. They weren’t going to beat him up or anything, they were just saying hello. The brothers pulled away from him just enough to give Flip room to turn around. He felt very awkward. Something told him that he was supposed to. 

The one with the bun, Flip would later learn that this was Matt Jackson, stuck out a hand. The two Jacksons locked eyes over Flip’s shoulder. He didn’t know what else to do. He shouldered his bag and moved to take the hand offered to him and give it a good shake. “Alright. Well. Catch yah later!” It was another solid attempt to separate himself from two well-known troublemakers. The one with the brown eyes offered him what could be considered a friendly smile. And again, Flip caught himself thinking that maybe they just wanted to be friends. He attempted to pull his hand back, but Matt held on tight and leaned in close. 

“**Where do you think _you’re_ going**?” 

Flip swallowed hard. 

The Jackson with the bandana, Flip would later learn that this was Nick Jackson, leaned in uncomfortably close, eyes locked on Flip’s face. “You wanna see a magic trick?” 

Flip swallowed again. He felt it best to just nod and get this shit over with. There was no way this was going to end well for him. 

“I can make you disappear.” 

Honestly, he doesn’t know how it happened. Flip didn’t even feel their hands on him, but the next thing he knew, he was clutching his backpack to his chest, and the only thing he could see were the slats on the inside of his locker that let a little bit of the hall light in the tiny, dark, metal box he now found himself squished in. Flip had never been more disappointed to be right about something in his entire life. Yes. He did fit. But definitely not comfortably. The ringing of metal on metal as the door slammed shut lingered in Flip’s ears and through the slats he could see the brothers chest bumping each other before Matt pressed his face up against the slats, somehow looking Flip right in the eyes in the darkness of his tiny locker. 

“Welcome to High Spots High.”


End file.
